Why won't you evolve?
by Kirbyhammer100
Summary: "Why do you continue to pursue not evolving? It would make you stronger." Goodra x Aegislash.


**Sorry about the long delay, guys. I don't have any ideas what to do... So I decided to make this. Yes. Finally, more pokemon X and Y stuff. Great.**

**Pikachu: *sob* My new cry is horrible. If other pokemon had the same cry, it would be okay. NOT NOW GAME FREAK. YOU'VE RUINED THE POKEMON PIKACHU'S NAME. WHY?**

**...**

"Why do you continue to pursue not evolving? It would make you stronger." My friend, Aegislash said.

"Staying a Sligoo would be pointless." He continued. "The stronger win."

I sighed. "It doesn't work that way." I said. "I have to be in the rain."

He gave me a look only he could give. "Then do just that. You're power is strong enough to do that."

I didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment.

I didn't want to know.

I didn't tell him, but I wanted to hug him. We've been through so much. We were friends since I was a Goomy and he was a Honedge. Our parents were killed, forcing us to live in the wild. We were strong after seeing and experiencing death, right in front of us.

We were trying to pass the time.

He was the strong one, and I was sort of the shadow. He helped many wild pokemon and I was the one behind him. While I did evolve into stage one before him, he soon evolved twice. I didn't know that a dusk stone was that good.

"Aegislash?" I said, noticing he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be seen. I was starting to get a tad bit worried about him. We were friends, after all. I searched the entire route and he was not anywhere. "Where are you?" I said. "You're scaring me."

"Ha!" I jumped back, screaming in terror. It was just Aegislash. He laughed, his own little laugh and flew towards me at top speed.

"The route ahead has rain." He said.

He winked. I was overcome with many emotions. "Let's go." I said. And yes, indeed the route ahead had rain.

"Battle me." He said. I was surprised. "I'm just a Sligoo! I can't battle!"

"Yes, you can." He said. "Now hit me."

0000

"Waaaaah!" I said, hurdling towards a tree. I slammed into it. Hard.

"Owwwwww." I said. "This was a bad idea."

Aegislash smirked. "I expected more from you!" He said proudly.

"I expected less from myself!" I yelled. "Who cares about battling? No one cares about it the way you do!" I screamed.

He looked hurt. "I... I feel... Strange..." He said. "It hurts... He began. "It hurts... Here." He said, pointing to his heart.

I had done it now. He balled his hand into a fist.

"Why... Why do I feel... Strange..." He said.

His eyes swelled up. What had I done?

"You... Do you think I care?" He said. "Do you think of me as heartless?" He said.

Suddenly, he started running away. "Come back!" I yelled. But it was too late.

0000

**Aegislash's point of view**

I had realized in that moment that Sligoo did not love me. I hoped that she thought of us more than friends, but to no avail.

Sligoo thought that all I cared about was battling and becoming stronger. No. I thought that if I helped her to evolve she would end up loving me. But now, I know I was just pushing it.

I walked over to the cliff where sharp stones couldbe obtained. I grabbed one, and...

_Wait, this wasn't right. _One part of me thought. I placed the stone down. _But without sligoo, life is nothing._ The other part thought.

"I give up!" I yelled. I picked the stone up and-

"No." A slightly familiar voice said. Could it be?

"Don't go." A wet, slimy arm grabbed me. I turned around to see a Goodra. "Who are you?" I said.

"You know." The Goodra said, slyly.

"Sligoo?" I said, astonished.

"No. Now I'm goodra." She said.

"Why did you run away?" She said. "After you ran, I came looking for you. Along the way, I ran into a Dragonite... You know the rest."

"You fought?" I said. She did seem rather... Tired.

"Yes, I fought hard. I really wanted to find you and I didn't want to die along the way." She said."Now, answer my first question."

"I... I thought you didn't love me!" I blurted out.

She paused. She then grabbed me onto a long, deep kiss. I was suprised.

"I always will love you." She said, after breaking the kiss.

**Pikachu: How sweet. I'm going to go throw up my brains now.**

**Good. Now we can all sleep peacefully.**


End file.
